Cancer
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: What happened to Elena after the wedding. Based off a sick puppies song.


Cancer

I sat in the chair and stared long and hard into the mirror. To the woman who not only lost the man she loved but the woman she cared for as a sister. Yes marrying Stefan gave me security but Damon brought more to the table I didn't know what it was but it's gone now.

"You fucked up now goody two shoes."

I looked in the mirror and saw a woman who looked just like me but I knew she wasn't. She stared at me and folded her arms over her off white fitted dress. Her painted crimson lips were curled into a cruel smile. It was sick to know that she had the same face as mine.

"Katherine. What do you want?"

She took a few steps and stopped behind my chair. I felt her fingers lightly brush my collar bone.

"You're so adorable."

This woman ruined all my chances with Damon. Playing us all for fools. She was with Damon the night before the wedding while I was with my brother. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. My body started to shake in rage as I thought back. I'm no angel but I wasn't like this demon. She brushed her lips against the outer shell of my left ear and harshly whispered,

"Taking Stefan away from me was your biggest mistake."

* * *

Stefan looked at me with confusion as I threw a brush at the bathroom mirror. I was consumed with anger and grief for a relationship that was doomed to fail but I wanted every second of it. The mirror scattered into many pieces as it fell to the floor when I noticed that I was bleeding. I looked at my hand and frowned. There was a cut on my left hand that was about an inch long on my ring finger. The blood pooled up and started dripping small droplets on my dress. Stefan stared at me and seemed to be picking up on my distress.

"I can leave if you want."

I looked at him and gave a small smile, "It's my wedding night. I want to enjoy it."

He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, "But not with me."

I couldn't say anything as he stood up straight and left the room. My body wanted to go run to him and tell him what he wanted to hear but my heart didn't feel the same way. This should have been with Damon. Now I'm regretting it.

I walked into the room and gave a soft smile. The room smelled of lavender and the king sized bed was covered in red roses. On the night stand sat a big bottle of champagne that sat in a bucket of ice. I bit my bottom lips and gave a sigh. It was going to be a long night wasn't it? I was very tempted to call Bonnie and ask her for help but what I did to her I wouldn't be surprised it she never wanted to talk to me again.

* * *

The sound of an old Beetle's song filled the air as I lay on the rose covered bed. It's been three hours and Stefan still hasn't come back. Well I wouldn't either but still… I closed my eyes and thought back to the reception, both of Bonnie's and Damon's speech. I felt bad for taking Stefan away but it wasn't just me who did it. I can't take all the blame or I just don't want to be blamed for anything. Wasn't I a victim too? I feel in love with two brothers and felt as I could have them both. Thinking about it now, I feel like a bitch.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I jump up from the bed and ran to the door. Thinking that Stefan came back or in a small chance Damon was here. When I opened the door my eyes widen as I saw Katherine standing in the door way. She placed her hand on my chest and gave me a small push inside. When she got inside the room she slammed the door shut behind her and locked the door.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Gone."

A smirk appeared on her face, "Good."

She walked past me and the sound of the metal springs gave off a sound. When I turned around she was laying on my bed with a smirk. She looked at me and waved her left hand for me to come.

I glared at her and said, "What do you want?"

"To wish the love birds' good luck on their failed Marriage." I growled at her and she just chuckled back at me, "Stefan already wants to call it quits? Oh Elena you such a slut." She purred.

I walked over to the nightstand and took the bottle of champagne out of the bucket then threw the ice on her. She let out a yelp as the ice hit her and she jumped up from the bed. I stood there with the bucket and bottle still in hand wondering if I should hit her with one or both. Her brown eyes stared at me with anger as she leaped over the bed and tackled me to the floor. Katherine grabbed my by the throat and begin chocking me. I tried to reach for her but I could feel power draining.

'Damn.'

I could literally see the life flash before my eyes as I tried to reach out to Katherine and get her off me.

"STOP!"

Katherine flew sidewards and hit a wall. I pushed myself up and cough when the air forced itself through my lungs. Stefan was standing over Katherine when an angry and disgusted look on his face. I couldn't blame him.

"WHY THE HELL…"

"You never belonged to Elena!" She cried, "You were mine! Damon was mine!"

I looked at her and watched her cry and it just filled me up with disgust. She covered her eyes and cried harder but I could tell that she was faking it. A smile smirk that was hidden to Stefan but it was bright as day to me. He placed a hand on her head and patted it. I pushed myself up and ran out the room to get away from the scene. But then stopped in my tracks. Across the street from the hotel we were staying at was a guy that looked like Damon, dragging a girl that looked like Bonnie to a motel room. My eyes widened as the guy opened the door and pulled her inside.

My body felt as if had a mind of its own and I walked in the pouring rain over to the Motel. When I stopped I realized that I was standing in front of a door. The number 311 was taped to the ugly bluish-green paint. All I could hear was muffled moans and a lot of banging. I placed my hand and covered the peek hole then knocked.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

BANG!

I snitched my hand back when I felt the door hit my hand. A part of me thought that I was seeing things and another part of me thought I should make sure. Damon could never drag Bonnie here. She wouldn't let him. They hate each other more than God and Satan did each other. Maybe it was an illusion. But a nagging feeling came over me so I placed my hand over the peek hole and knocked even harder. For a few seconds I heard nothing then all a sudden I felt the door jerk open and my worst fears came true.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon said coldly

He stood by the door with no shirt on and his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Bonnie stood behind him and placed her hand on the brown dresser pulling down her skirt, letting out breathes as if she was in a fight. The smell of the room was one that I was familiar with. It was sex. The passion, the lust, even some hatred was coming out that room. It wasn't hard to believe but I was still hurt. Damon stared at me like I was the most evil thing on the planet. I fixed my mouth to say something but all I could manage out was one single word

"Why?"

He looked down on me and smirked, "I was bored."

With that he slammed the door in my face.

* * *

I thought people can get over hurt. Yes I was in the wrong for going between two brothers but is it really wrong to fall in love with two people. In a lot of way I noticed that I was like Katherine but instead of choosing Stefan as a person to fall back on, I chose Damon.

I sat on the bench in a park and felt the rain dropping down on me. I fucked up. I fucked up really bad. But I didn't want to pity myself that was the last thing I wanted to feel right now. What was I after? What was I truly looking for and was I the cancer that affected everyone?

"How long are you going to sitting out here?"

I turned around to see Stefan stand behind me with an umbrella in hand. He held it out and covered me from the rain. The rain started to drip on him as he smiled,

"Let's go."

"Stefan. Am I…"

Stefan shrugged, "We not perfect and I don't want you to be."

"You're an idiot." I said before I started crying

"We deserve each other then." Then he let out a sigh, "We did bad things to the people we love. If I going to be miserable I rather be with someone who I can share the pain with."

I let out a chuckled, "What about Katherine?"

"No one can fix her but there's some hope for you."

"Is the world letting me off too easily?"

Stefan laughed, "Just call this a warning."

* * *

Damon: And two days later she got hit with a truck.

No! Don't mess up the story!

Damon: Already did. You let her off too easily! I'm a man of revenge not taking something like a bitch! And Stefan…don't get me started on that bastard.

*Slaps forehead* Thank you, now go.

Damon: I just wanted to put my input on here.

GO!

Damon: Alright, alright. I'm going but you're not going to leave it like this?

I'm doing Bonnie's Pov but it will be completely difference story from this. Like 'My World' story and I'm doing a Stefan's Pov on this wedding thing.

Damon: …Whatever.

Okay? Well guys thanks for reading and I want to do more to this story. I hope you like it and review. Peace, love, and chocolate.


End file.
